


Here’s a Candle For Your Birthday Cake

by katy15307



Series: Born on a Different Cloud [4]
Category: Oasis (Band), The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: It's Liam's 21st birthday and he DOES NOT want a surprise party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 3 months after When I'm 64

“Promise me there’s not gonna be a load of people waiting to shout surprise and all that lame crap.” Liam asked yet again, giving me a serious look.  
He didn’t want a surprise party and he was very vocal about it, he hadn’t stopped going on about it as his birthday approached.  
“Just get dressed.” I ordered and went back into the bathroom.  
We’d just gotten out the shower so I focused on drying my hair, he couldn’t keep trying to find everything out what was going on if we couldn’t talk. He’d already dried his hair, brushed it and spent ages sorting his fringe out, he was still messing with it every time his eye caught a mirror.  
“John, I swear to God…” I heard him mutter. “I don’t want a fuckin’ birthday party.”  
I wished I wasn’t the one who had to keep it secret, it was so difficult not being entirely honest with my fiance. I kept quiet.  
“I’m not a kid!” he continued louder.  
“No, you just act like it.” I responded under my breath.  
“I know you’re hiding something so just fuckin’ tell me!” He walked straight in the bathroom still in just his towel.  
“We’ve got to leave today, y’know. We’ve got a table reserved.” I complained and grabbed the towel where it was tucked to hug his hips.  
“Can’t decide what to wear.” He tried to protest when I pulled his towel away.  
“Too much choice getting the better of you, aww.” I handed his towel to him so he could get dry.   
“What are you wearing?”  
“Probably a navy blue shirt.”  
“Jeans or...?”  
“Yeah, jeans are fine.”  
“Trainers?”  
“It’s your birthday, wear what you want. I’m not dressing you.”   
I walked past him and grabbed a shirt from my wardrobe without thinking about it. I buttoned it up watching him get a checkered shirt and wear it unbuttoned.   
“I’m not wearing a tie.”  
“No one’s asking you to.” I commented getting annoyed at him being difficult. “I’m not either.”  
I quickly got dressed and sat on the bed, watching him as he continued to get dressed with the stubbornness of a kid.  
“We don’t have to go, we can sit here and you can moan about your hair and your clothes and everything else y’can think of.” My patients were running thin.  
“Sorry, I just want it to be me and you.” he sat right next to me. “Summat’s going on, tell me.”  
I took a deep breath. “Stop.”  
“I’ll act surprised.”  
“There’s nothing, we’re going for a meal, that’s all.” I insisted. “We need to leave, you’re being worse than a bird!”  
“I’m ready now.”  
He wasn’t, while he found his trainers I went and waited in the car. Somehow we got to the restaurant on time, I got our drinks and lead him towards the area where our table was set up.  
“I swear I’m gonna kill you when we get home if everyone’s in there.”  
I just chuckled at his misplaced anger and opened the door for him to walk in.  
“You knob.” he whispered to me as soon as he saw everyone sat around the table.  
There was no “Surprise!”, instead they shouted “Happy birthday!”, he responded with “You bloody twats!” as we took our seats.  
“You didn’t think we wouldn’t celebrate your twenty first birthday, did you?” Peggy said.  
“Yeah but he said, I’m gonna have him.” he threatened again jabbing my arm with his finger. “Lying to me like that.”  
“Ooh, trouble in paradise.” Noel mocked.  
“No, I wanted to be with him, not you!” Liam responded sharply. “As if I don’t see you lot enough.”  
You lot of course referring to his bandmates, I sometimes felt the same about mine. Both parties had come together to celebrate his birthday.  
“It’s a big thing twenty one, you need to celebrate it with your family.” Peggy pointed out.  
“What are they doing here then?” he questioned pointing to his guests who were not family in the strictest sense. “The only family I need is my fiance.”  
I wanted to whack him around the head for being so rude, talking such shite. I was glad Aunt Mimi had decided not to attend with the way he was behaving. She didn’t approve of him much even if she didn’t say it much anymore she’d made it clear he wasn’t good enough for me (no one was) because he and his family were a bunch of Manc Scallies.   
The waitress came at the right time to diffuse the tension the birthday boy was creating, she quickly took our orders and hurried away.  
“Have you set a date for the wedding yet?” Peggy asked.  
“Mam! We’ve only been engaged three months!” Liam immediately jumped down her throat.  
“Sounds like you don’t want to get married.” Macca pointed out.  
“No! We just haven’t decided anything yet with us both touring and recording and stuff. We haven’t had the time.” I pointed out.  
I got the feeling he wasn’t entirely committed to marrying me. He was dead excited when I proposed but we hadn’t talked about it since, he always avoided the subject, maybe I’d done it much too soon.  
“Exactly, how can we pick a date or plan anything when we’re never in the same place and everyone wants more and more of us…”  
“You make time, you’re scared man!” Bonehead jeered.  
“Fine, we’ll go down the registry office and get it done tomorrow.” Liam threatened. “How’s that?”  
“No, we won’t. When it happens we’re gonna make a proper day of it with all our friends and family.” I told them, taking Liam’s hand to get him to relax. “End of.”  
The idea that we would essentially elope was ridiculous whether he’d only said it because they were winding him up or not.  
“You’ll be first to know Mam, promise.” Liam added sweetly.  
Noel knew exactly how to change the subject, posing his question with a smirk “Did you watch United on Sunday?”   
“Oh shut up.” Bonehead said.  
“But we one, two discuss the league.” Noel quickly responded.  
Bonehead shook his head and responded. “Come back when y’can fill the Emptihad.”   
He quickly turning to talk to George so he didn’t have to hear any more of it.  
“Saw the highlights, he doesn’t like it.” Liam answered, nodding to me. “The Special One, my arse!”  
“Three, one. Fuckin’ Watford, can ya believe it?” Guigsy joined in.  
I rolled my eyes and turned to talk to Peggy as they got lost in their football talk. “Is that the only thing they can talk about calmly?”  
“Calmly isn’t the word I’d use.” she answered in her familiar Irish tone. “But a good weekend keeps them happy and it doesn’t get better than a City win followed by United losing.”  
I heard Macca join in as a happy Evertonian, I got the feeling the footie talk would never end.  
“It’s not for me but if it makes him happy.” I shrugged.  
“Same here, I don’t even know what they’re talking about when they get going, it’s like a new language.” Peggy commented.   
Our meals arrived as did a round of drinks, Liam wasn’t drinking light tonight. I wouldn’t mind but I was the designated driver, lucky me.  
Everyone talked among each other as we ate, the birthday boy was still locked in conversation with Noel entirely based on the football teams of Manchester. At least he wasn’t being terribly ungrateful for this anymore.  
Once all of our plates were taken away they brought out a huge chocolate cake and stood it in the middle of the table for us.  
“Nice one, a massive cake, just for me!” Liam looked at it greedily.  
He tried to grab a knife to cut it but Noel waved him away. He had candles to put on the cake, well just the one in the shape of the number 21, once it was in place he lit it and instructed patronisingly “Blow out your candles, make a wish Kid.”  
Liam gave him a dead eye.  
“What, d’you need us to sing happy birthday first?” Noel responded. “Come on then, let’s hear it for the birthday boy, ha…”  
“Little cunt.” Liam growled before quickly huffing out the candle.  
…   
I took him home and attempted to take him to bed but he fought me at every step, too drunk to cooperate.  
“I don’t wanna, it’s too fuckin’ early.” he slurred a protest as I tried to get him upstairs. “Let’s go somewhere.”   
“Y’can barely stand, you’re going to bed.” I insisted as I pulled him up the stairs.  
“I’m not getting inta bed with you, you’re shite.”  
“You’d be lucky tonight.” I muttered.  
We got in our room and he flopped backwards onto the edge of the bed. “‘Appy now?”  
“Not particularly.” I answered as I attempted to take his trainers off.  
He kicked as grabbed his foot. “No! I want ‘em on!”  
“You can’t sleep in your clothes.”  
“Can.” He turned his head to the side and pretended to sleep.  
“You’ve been nothing but a knobhead.” I muttered as I forced a trainer off his foot and threw it to the floor. “Can’t you just…”  
He attempted to sit his body up and pointed his finger at me. “You, you lied to me!”  
“So you got this pissed?!” I quickly threw his other shoe off.  
“I’m not pissed.”  
I’d laugh at that but I’d had enough of him. “You started as soon as we were getting ready.”  
“I knew you were fucking up to something, didn’t I?” he said as I pushed him back and undid his jeans, he started stupidly yelling “rape!” as I pulled them off.  
“Just shut up and let me help you.” I told him tiredly.  
“I don’t need it, I’m fine like this!” He attempted to push me away.  
“You’re not sleeping in your clothes.”   
“But I need ‘em on in the morning.”  
I pulled his jeans off and dumped them on the floor with his trainers. “Don’t be ridiculous. You’ll not wear those tomorrow.”  
“Might, you don’t know what I’m doin’ tomorrow.”   
I unbuttoned his shirt and he cooperated as I pulled it off of him. “Nursing this hangover no doubt.”  
“I won’t have a hangover!”  
Why was I engaging in conversation with a drunk? He could pass out now so I got undressed myself, still angry with him, still intending to sleep in the guest room away from him. “Well I’m not looking after you when you do. Good night, Liam.”  
“I’m sowry Johnnie.” He looked at me like butter wouldn’t melt. “Lay with me, I can’t sleep on my own.”  
“Should’ve thought of that…”  
“Pleeease Johnnie.” He patted the bed.   
“No! I'm going in the other room.”  
“Why?” he whined.  
“You embarrassed us, your Mam organised tonight for you to throw it in her face just because you’re a selfish prick.”  
“I said sowry.” he repeated. “I'm gonna marry you, you've got to look after me, you promised.”  
“Maybe we won't marry if this is how you behave.” I muttered.  
“I’ll make it up to Mam.”  
“You better do.”  
“It's me birthday.”  
“Which you've ruined.”   
“There's still time to make it better.” He patted the bed again. “I need you.”  
“No, you don't.” I threw my shirt on the floor.  
“I won't sleep.” he insisted. “Please, it's all cold and uncomfy without you.”  
“Alright!” I gave up. “Get on the bed properly, I'm not getting a bad back sleeping weird for you.”  
He wriggled himself onto the bed with his head on the pillow like a normal person would lay on his left side and I laid spooning him with my arm over his body. “Didn't mean to ruin everything.”  
“I know, I should've listened when y’said you didn't want to celebrate with everyone.”   
I only did it because Peggy wanted to bring her family and our friends together. I didn’t think he’d actually mind, I never thought he’d see it as deception.  
“Told ya it's best when it's just me and you, John. You get me, no one else does.”  
“I know, just go to sleep now.”  
He fidgeted and spoke up about a minute later. “I can’t sleep. You’re mad at me.”   
“You haven’t tried and I’m not mad at ya, I love you too much to be mad.”  
“I love you too.” He started softly snoring not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally just waited til midnight to post (and didn't press post the first time :/ ) so it's on Liam's actual birthday, 21.09.16 in fiction and in real. Happy birthday Kid!  
> (and didn't press post the first time :/ )   
> I one two thank United for the lads' talking point, sorry Bonehead! Felt pretty weird using 1993 Oasis to talk about now footie, how the tables have turned!
> 
> This might well be my last post for a whiiile, I've not got any ideas atm (think I've burnt out writing on here non stop for nearly two years) and term starts on Monday. All the ideas will come as soon as I'm proper trying to get assignments done, just wait. I'm not meant a be at Uni, I belong down t'pit or summat.


End file.
